minecraft_story_mode_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200216-history
MCSMFINAL Episode 11
Gatteline:I'm pretty nervous right now, it just seems like someone will come in the way and stop us. John:Maybe. Gatteline:We gotta go anyways though. John:Yeah. Gatteline:I don't know where the ragert shard could be here, there are no directions. John:This is a big problem, we don't have a map either Gatteline:We should find a town which actually knows about this stuff. John:Right, lets teleport. *teleports all of the gang to a random town* Gatteline:Wow.This is a pretty good town. John:Lets hope they know about this stuff. Becky:I found you jesse and Gatteline John:Ugh, what do we do now Jonathon:*throws an anvil at Becky again* Becky:Jonathon, just leave me alone! Jonathon:Oh Becky are you scared now? Becky:What...... of course not i was just...........just di.... Jonathon:*throws another anvil* Becky:Stop it! Jonathon:*throws another anvil* Becky:Just stop Jonathon:*throws another anvil* Becky:Jonathon...just stop...please. Jonathon:Hell no! Becky:*kicks jonathon hard* Jonathon:Oh no! Becky:Thats.....what....you....get Jonathon:Just die becky! Becky:*kicks jonathon again* Jonathon:Aagh! It hurts! Jesse*stabs becky with a sword in the chest* Becky:NOOOOOOOOO.......*dies* Jesse:Ha! Jonathon:You did it jesse! Can i get help please? Gatteline:Sure i got you! Jonathon:Thanks, Finally got rid of annoying Becky. Gatteline:Alright now lets go to this town. Townsman:Who are you? Gatteline:We really need some help! Do you know about the ragert shard? Townsman:The what shard? Gatteline:The ragert shard. Townsman:What do you mean? What even is that? Gatteline:Like, the hidden shard hidden somewhere in this world. Townsman:What do you mean? Gatteline:Forget it, Can we go in town and ask some people? Townsman:Fine, but put out all of your weapons here. Gatteline:Alright. They put all of their weapons Townsman:I was just kidding! Now I have your swords, You will die now, you will never get that shard! Gatteline:Oh no! Run guys! John:*teleports all away* Gatteline:Thank god! John:Wow now we lost our weapons. Gatteline:Great! Now we need to start our new survival and craft the weapons back. John:I'll build a shelter for us all, you guys go gather the wood and we gotta get started. They all gather the wood and craft a crafting table Petra:Lets make a wood pickaxe. Jesse:Right. They dig down and get some stone Petra:Lets make an iron pickaxe now. Jesse:What? Petra:I mean stone pickaxe. Jesse:Okay Jesse crafts stone pickaxe. John:Guys I built the shelther! Jesse:But we need beds John:Oh yeah i forgot! I'll go shear some sheep and you guys continue. Jesse:Right,lets go get some iron. They dig for about 30 minutes and this happens... Jesse:Why is there still no cave or iron? Petra:Keep going Jesse! We'll find a cave eventually. 1 hour later Jesse:Great I'm at bedrock. Petra:Oh...... Jesse:I wonder whats going on sunshine institute *puts his ear on bedrock* Prisoner:Don't ever let these guards out, we must take revenge! Guard:Please forgives us guys we are sorry. Prisoner:No! Because of you guys we were beaten, we will only let you out if you tell the way of the maze. Guard:its an impossible maze as romeo said! Prisoner:Well then, have fun! Jesse:That was random. Petra:What did you hear? Jesse:Apparently, Guards are now the prisoners. Petra:Well okay. Jesse:Anyways, we should get the iron now. John:Guys, its getting dark, I crafted all the beds Lets go in shelter tomorrow we will figure out what to do. Jesse:Alright. Lewis:Okay. The whole gang goes to sleep 10 hours later Jesse:*yawns* I think we slept for a little too late, but that's okay John:*snores* Gatteline:Ive been awake for like 2 hours before and you guys weren't waking up Petra:*yawns* Wow, This is weird Lewis:*snores* Sam:*snores* Jesse:I might as well go mining. *Jesse mines* 2 hours later Jesse:Finally found a cave but no iron... Petra:Keep searching. Jesse:Alright. *Meanwhile* Sam:*yawns* Uh oh, i think i slept for a little too long Lewis:*yawns* Yeah John:*snores* Sam:John is still sleeping... Jack:*yawns* What Sam:Finally jack, you are awake. Jack:Yeah. 1 hour later Jesse:Finally found iron lets go craft the iron pickaxe and an iron sword just in case. zombies come Petra:What do we do? Jesse:I have a cratting table! Craft swords, quick! Petra:Okay, place it down! Jesse:Done! Petra:Quick now! They craft the iron swords Jesse:Alright time for you to die zombies! Petra:Ha! They both kill all the zombies Jesse:Wow, that was a rude interruption! Petra:I know, lets go back now. Jesse:Wait! Lets craft the iron pickaxe now. Petra:Alright. Jesse crafts it Petra:Lets search for diamonds instead of going back. Jesse:OK. 5 hours later Jesse:Finally got enough diamonds. Petra:Lets craft the diamond swords for all of us and get out of here! Jesse crafts diamond swords Jesse:Done! Petra:Lets go now. *Meanwhile* John:*Yawns* Sam:Seriously john, why did you sleep this long. John:Wait what? Sam:You slept for almost a day. John:Oh.....I don't know why i didn't wake up, oh jesse and petra are coming lets go. John:What took you guys so long? Petra:It took a lot of time to find the diamonds. John:Alright, now gives us all the diamond swords and we're ready to go. Petra:Alrignt. Episode ends